Tiberas
by MassHysteric
Summary: The company we keep can affect us in profound and unexpected ways. Such is the case of a Systems Alliance captain, whose daughter would become the first human Spectre. And the master thief who would one day cross paths with her…


Tiberas

This latest fanfic, a story within a story, involves Kasumi Goto as she goes window shopping on the Citadel and comes across an item that would make the perfect gift for Commander Cadrina Shepard. Takes place post-suicide mission and a couple of weeks before Lair of the Shadow Broker.

_The company we keep can affect us in profound and unexpected ways. Such is the case of a Systems Alliance captain, whose daughter would become the first human Spectre. And the master thief who would one day cross paths with her…_

"This place definitely has possibilities," the hooded figure mused as she contemplated the storefront.

Kasumi Goto had spotted the antique bookstore on the Citadel a while back. At the time, she was trying to get Commander Shepard's attention by way of hacking into an ad-vid post. There was the matter of the Bekenstein graybox heist to resolve first, but she promised herself a closer look at the establishment on her next available opportunity. Shepard reluctantly parted ways with her after making her swear upon almost anything that could be sworn upon that she would not make trouble. But as she stepped inside, she was unsure she could keep to her oath.

The storekeeper, a human in his mid to late fifties, had finished going over the daily inventory on his datapad by the register. He noticed Kasumi casually browsing through the shelves. At the moment, she was the only customer.

"Good day, miss," he said, "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Nothing really in mind, no," replied Kasumi as she gently caressed the spines of the books along her aisle. "I didn't think a place like this existed on the Citadel."

"Ever since the Alliance Navy saved the Council, there's been an increase in demand for all things human, literature especially," explained the storekeeper. "All these titles have been digitized ages ago, true, but there's a physical sense missing from reading nowadays. Running your finger along a screen isn't the same as running it across paper…"

"I agree completely," commented Kasumi. She noted the rather expensive price tags on some of the titles. "I guess this is a slow day for you?"

"Well, I do run a specialty business that caters to a certain clientele. My business is conducted online like most others, but I like to add a personal touch for those who prefer it. It looks like every other store here is starting to follow suit."

Kasumi cocked her head at the storekeeper, who crossed his arms awkwardly.

"It has been pretty dead today, yes," he confessed "That safari place has been absorbing most of the high-credit traffic!"

"Personally, I would rather read about a safari that take part in one," Kasumi reassured.

"So would I," the storekeeper agreed "Higher survivability rate."

Kasumi proceeded to walk a bit further along her aisle and then stopped suddenly. She leaned down to stare at a thin beige bound book. Her face lit up with recognition.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed "I thought these were all snapped up!" She handled the book as gently as if it were a newborn. The gilded title read: _Tiberas - Written and Illustrated by Dylan Matthias Shepard._

"The book was first published in bound format only, by request of the author," he explained as he walked over to peer over Kasumi's shoulder "Of course, once it went digital… I was able to meet with him and get his autograph. It's a real find!"

"I'd heard a lot about this book," Kasumi recalled "It was a story he used to tell his daughter. It's kinda hard to imagine Commander Shepard as a little girl!"

"We were all young once," said the storekeeper, "Most of us just choose to forget, that's all."

Kasumi opened the book cover, turning past the inner title page which bore the author's autograph and stopped to view the dedication:

FOR CADY ELLEN

Kasumi tried to picture a young Cadrina Shepard, her hair in pigtails, in a pink and white dress and saddle shoes. She giggled to herself. _Shepard probably never had pigtails, or wore pink_, thought Kasumi. _But Cady Ellen does have a pigtail-y ring to it._

She remembered how the news of Cadrina Shepard's death stopped the galaxy in its tracks. The savior of the Council, the Angel of Elysium, killed in action in some remote and desolate star system. There was a great outpouring of sadness and of sympathies and condolences towards Shepard's parents Hannah and Dylan. Hannah was strong in the public eye despite the pain. She needed to be, not just for her own sake or the citizenry, but for her husband who was unable to contain his grief. His little girl, their little girl, was gone forever.

As news coverage of the tragedy expanded, it was revealed how Dylan Shepard was a promising career officer whose edge had begun to soften following the birth of his daughter. He had soon transitioned to primarily carrying out rescue missions and aid efforts, seemingly trying to avoid combat whenever possible. As if he wanted to set an example for young Cadrina, to be a father she could be proud of. Questions, many by children, were posed to him and Hannah about how Cadrina grew up and what she was taught. How did Cadrina Ellen Shepard become such a great soldier and yet always find time to help those in need, often at the risk of her own life? The answer was given when it was announced that Dylan was publishing a book – a children's book, in the old hard bound style – of the story he had made up and told to his daughter in order to teach her the value of helping others. Copies of_ Tiberas _sold quickly, the print facilities often having trouble keeping up with demand, and found a place of honor on many children's shelves, human and non-human alike. They wanted to grow up to be just like Commander Shepard, galactic hero, and now they knew the story she was told that helped her become one.

Kasumi flipped the page to the opening illustration. It was an elegantly rendered sketch of a wolf cub in the middle of a forest clearing. Its head was hung low with a look of abject sadness upon its face. She looked up at the storekeeper.

"Do you… mind if I…," she asked.

The storekeeper looked unsure and was about to speak when something caught his attention. Another customer was now in his store, a salarian he recognized as a wealthy minerals trader. At last, a chance to make a decent sale or two…

"Just stay right here!" he blurted as he rushed off to attend to the trader. Kasumi snorted and turned her full attention towards her book.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alone in the Great Forest was a wolf cub named Tiberas. He had awoken early one morning to find that his mother and father were gone.

He searched all around his cave, by the stream where he bathed, near the hills where they hunted, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Mother!" he cried out "Father! Where are you?"

Day turned into night. Tiberas continued to wander the forest, calling out to his parents. He was tired, cold and hungry. He found it harder and harder to walk and soon lay down upon the ground.

_Where could they be?_ he thought. _Are they lost? Was it time to cross over the Hallowed Hill? But they would've said goodbye to me. Maybe they left me because I was bad._

Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Maybe they just don't love me anymore…" he sobbed

Tiberas, with the little strength he had, took shelter in the hollow of an ancient tree and cried himself to sleep. He was on his own now. How was he to survive?

Over time, Tiberas was able to learn how to survive on his own. Though he never learned how to hunt, he found that his large, mangy and fearsome appearance was now enough to frighten away the other animals. He could then enter their homes and steal their food. No one was foolish enough to try to attack him. The thought of Tiberas' sharp teeth was enough to send most running for their lives.

But Tiberas had to be wary, lest the Guardian of the Forest find him. A magnificent eagle wearing a medallion of brightest gold, his duty was to help and protect the animals of the Great Forest. And they had beseeched him to find and stop Tiberas.

One bright afternoon, Tiberas stalked his way across a hilltop and spied a family of geese having a picnic on its far end. Seeing them happy and content as they enjoyed their meal made Tiberas angry, reminding him of everything he once had that was now lost to him. This was how he chose his victims. The happier they seemed, the more ferocious would be his attack

Tiberas growled. The geese heard him and were paralyzed with fear. So intent was the wolf on the food that was laid out on their blanket that he didn't notice the eagle circling overhead. Tiberas inched closer and closer. Then he pounced, and then found himself suddenly knocked upon his back. He staggered to his feet and gazed upon the Guardian of the Forest standing in front of him, his wings spread wide, his medallion gleaming in the sunlight.

"Be off!" the Guardian shouted to Tiberas "Leave them alone!"

No one except the Guardian had ever stood their ground against Tiberas. But the wolf was driven by hunger. Tiberas lunged at the eagle only to be tossed back again. The eagle spread his wings and stuck out his chest.

"Leave this place now!" he shouted.

Tiberas growled at the Guardian, snapped his jaws and then ran away from the hilltop into the Great Forest.

Tiberas felt foolish as he crept along the forest floor. He was usually careful not to get caught. Now it may be even harder to get food, now that the Guardian was on to him. Tiberas felt his stomach rumble and hurt. Where would he find food now? He came to a stop as he saw off in the distance a beaver standing at the rocky edge of a raging river. It had an apple in its hands and was biting down on it as looked out over the waters.

Tiberas crouched low and moved among the shadows, drawing closer. The beaver was completely unaware of the danger. Closer and closer, the wolf readied himself to strike. When he was close enough, Tiberas leapt towards the beaver. The beaver turned around to see Tiberas land just inches in front of him. But the wolf's weight was too much for the rock face. It crumbled beneath him and he fell into the river. The beaver stood frozen as Tiberas was swept away.

Tiberas tried his best to stay afloat, but the river waters dragged him under again and again. Up ahead of him was a sharp drop down a huge waterfall. Tiberas coughed and gasped as he tried to keep swimming, growing more and more tired. Everything around him started to fade.

But just as Tiberas was about to go over the waterfall, he felt himself being lifted out of the water by strong hands and carried up into the sky. As his vision cleared, he saw that the hands were talons. The Guardian of the Forest had swooped down and saved Tiberas!

The Guardian set Tiberas down safely at a nearby patch of grass. Tiberas, shaking and dripping wet, looked up at his savior.

"Are you all right?" the Guardian asked gently.

Tiberas couldn't believe what was happening. "Why?" he said as he coughed "Why did you save me?"

"I am the Guardian of the Forest" the eagle replied "My duty is to help those in need. And you needed my help."

"But I was going to hurt that beaver," said Tiberas "You could have just let me drown"

The eagle looked on him with concern "Why were you going to hurt him?"

"He had food…" Tiberas began to whimper "I'm so hungry…"

The eagle nodded and pointed his wing towards a bush. Beside it was a sack. The wolf crept up to the sack and looked inside. Food – bread, meats and fruit. Enough food for three people was inside of it.

Tiberas turned back towards the Guardian but he had flown off. Tiberas' stomach growled. He sat down on the grass and slowly began to help himself to the grand meal in the sack.

Tiberas walked back through the Great Forest once more as daylight faded. He was confused. The Guardian of the Forest had fought him off, but then saved his life at the river. Why? No one had ever shown him kindness as he was growing up. They saw only a mangy wolf to be feared and reviled. Now someone he feared had showed kindness to him. Showed kindness to someone who didn't deserve it. Tiberas' head began to hurt. It just made no sense at all.

Suddenly, a sound snapped him out of his thoughts. He listened more intently. It was the sound of a little girl crying. Tiberas tensed up and began to follow the sound.

He came across an open field and saw a young rabbit cowering beside a tree. Towering over her was a large black bear, roaring and bellowing. Tiberas began to turn away but then heard the rabbit crying out again.

Crying out for her mother and father.

Tiberas froze in his tracks. He thought back to that day long ago when his own parents had gone. He looked at the rabbit who was tearful and scared; the bear stomping slowly towards her. _The bear could easily overpower me and it's none of my business_, thought Tiberas. But he found it impossible to leave her the more he heard her cries. An innocent, lost little girl who only wanted to find her parents was about to come to great harm. Tiberas found himself snarling and gnashing his teeth. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

And in a flash, he knew exactly what he had to do!

The bear stood high above the rabbit with an outstretched paw ready to attack. She cried out as it paw came down… but then the bear fell over! She saw a large, mangy and fierce wolf upon the bear's back. Tiberas had stopped it just in time! The bear lumbered to its feet and charged towards the rabbit again. But Tiberas stepped in front of her and snarled at the bear. Tiberas put on the most fearsome display he could manage, snapping his jaws, flashing rage in his eyes and snarling until the bear gave up and plodded away.

Tiberas and the rabbit were relieved. He turned to look at her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she yelped. Tiberas realized that his teeth were still bared and closed his lips over them. "It's all right, you're safe now," said Tiberas softly.

The rabbit came out from behind the tree. She looked over Tiberas.

"I know you. You're that wolf…"

"I couldn't let that bear hurt you," said Tiberas. "So I stopped him!"

The rabbit crept closer to him as she gained more confidence. She soon realized that she was no longer in any danger.

She began to sniffle "I'm lost…"

Tiberas lowered himself to the ground. "Climb on my back. Let's go find your mother and father!" he said.

Her face brightened as she climbed up onto the wolf's back.

"Hold on tight!" shouted Tiberas and he sped off into the deep of the Great Forest, the rabbit holding tightly to his fur.

A search party had formed to find to find the lost little girl. Tiberas heard their cries in the distance and spotted their torch lights. As Tiberas approached the group, the young rabbit recognized her mother and father and cried out.

"Mama! Papa! I'm here!"

Everyone turned to see Tiberas stop just in front of them. The rabbit jumped off his back "Mama! Papa!" she shouted happily as she started to run towards her parents.

Her parents ran towards Tiberas, waving their torches at him.

"Get back! Get away from her!" they screamed at him. Tiberas began to cower as the crowd surrounded him. The young rabbit stood by Tiberas' side to defend him, hugging his neck.

"No, he saved me!" she said "He saved me! A big black bear was after me! Tiberas chased him away! He said he would help me find you and he did! Tiberas saved me!"

"He probably wanted to save you for his dinner!" said her father "Now you get away from him this instant!" The crowd began to move closer to Tiberas, their torches stretched out towards him. The wolf was frightened, more frightened then he had ever been in his life. He closed his eyes and whimpered.

_I'm finished,_ he thought.

The crowd around him suddenly gasped and fell to their knees as the Guardian of the Forest landed in front of Tiberas and the girl.

"She is telling the truth!" said the grand eagle, shielding Tiberas with one of his wings. "I saw Tiberas ward off the bear. A bear three times his size! He comforted the girl and then brought her safely back to you!"

The crowd along with the girl's parents lowered their heads in shame. The Guardian of the Forest looked down at Tiberas.

"You saw?" said Tiberas slowly rising to his feet "Why didn't you save her?"

"I had a feeling about you, Tiberas," said the eagle "In spite of everything you have done, all the trouble you have caused, you cast aside your selfishness to help this child. You are not the evil beast you believe yourself to be."

He laid his wing upon the wolf's head.

"Go in peace. No one will harm you now."

Tiberas nodded and slowly padded away from the crowd with his head hung low. The young rabbit's parents went to her side, but she bolted away and ran to Tiberas. She hugged his neck again and kissed him on his cheek.

"Please don't go" she said.

"I have to leave," said Tiberas "No one wants me here."

Tiberas tried to take another step forward, but she hugged him tighter. Tiberas soon relented and nuzzled the girl. He saw the crowd moving towards him again, but this time it was different. This time there was no anger. This time he wasn't afraid.

The girl's mother slowly approached Tiberas' side. She reached out timidly and patted him on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said. The girl's father and the other villagers gathered around and pet him as well. The little girl kissed him again.

"Thank you, Tiberas," she said.

A celebration was held for the young rabbit's safe return. Tiberas was the guest of honor. His fur was cleaned and combed by the villagers to a lustrous gray sheen. He had his fill of meat and drink; food that was freely given to him. There was dancing and games and Tiberas was encouraged to take part in it all. He had a strange and wonderful new feeling deep inside him. His heart was no longer heavy. He no longer had any fear. Now he had friends. Now he was accepted.

Tiberas was eternally grateful to the villagers and to the Guardian of the Forest for their kindness. He lived peacefully among them in the village and always helped out whenever and however he could. The young rabbit and the Guardian of the Forest grew to be his closest friends. Tiberas had even saved a few animals from harm himself! Tiberas apologized to the Guardian for interfering, but the kindly eagle didn't mind at all. And, in the fullness of time, Tiberas had found a mate and soon had a family of his own. He was ever attentive and loving to his cubs, never leaving their side, ensuring that they never suffered as he did.

And then one misty morning, sadness fell over the village. It was now time for the old eagle, the Guardian of the Forest, to say farewell and cross over the Hallowed Hill to seek eternal rest. The villagers gathered at the base of the Hill and said their goodbyes to the eagle, thankful for all the years he had served them.

Tiberas fell at the eagle's feet and wept. The Guardian was the first to take pity on him, the one who helped him to change his ways. And now he was leaving forever.

The old eagle laid his wing upon the wolf's shoulder. "It is my time, Tiberas," said the eagle "I must leave now to seek my rest. But I will always remember you."

"But without you, we have no Guardian of the Forest!" said Tiberas, tears wetting the fur on his snout.

The eagle smiled down on Tiberas, removing the golden medallion from his neck and placing it around Tiberas' neck.

"The villagers still have a Guardian!"

Tiberas was overcome. He embraced the old eagle and hugged him tightly, sad to see his best friend go and honored that he was thought worthy of this great responsibility. The eagle then took several steps toward the Hill, stretched out his wings and prepared to fly. The old Guardian of the Forest looked over his shoulder at the new one for the last time.

"When I find your mother and father, I will tell them of the great son they have," he said "I know they will be very proud of you, Tiberas!"

And with a mighty flap of his wings, the eagle took off and soared over above and beyond the Hallowed Hill. The villagers and the proud gray wolf waved goodbye. Tiberas' family and friends gathered about him and admired his golden medallion. Being the Guardian of the Forest would not be easy. But he knew that he would do well as long as he had the love of his family and his friends.

All of them, together.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kasumi slowly closed the book. She held a hand to her lips, swallowed and gasped, regaining herself. _Look at me, getting all choked up over a children's book, _she admonished herself. She imagined young Cadrina Shepard once more, tucked in bed, quietly asking her father to tell her the wonderful story again. He kisses her forehead, wishing his daughter good night and promising her that he would tell it again tomorrow. Kasumi cradled the book in her arms, possessed with a sense of purpose. She brought it up to the counter, where the storekeeper was completing a log of his latest sale and handed him her credit chit. As he began to process the new purchase he stopped momentarily to look at Kasumi.

"I'm good for it," she defended.

The storekeeper inserted the credit chit into a slot on the terminal. An approval tone beeped and he then promptly removed it.

"Indeed you are," he smiled as her handed back her chit, "Kasumi Goto."

Kasumi's jaw went slack.

"You're traveling with her, aren't you," he deduced. "I've been hearing endorsements blaring from a lot of shops around here that sound just like Shepard. I'd figured she was back from some top secret mission where she had to make everyone believe she was dead. They say she's been traveling with a bunch of mercenaries, thugs. Makes you wonder how she could gain an influence over them."

The storekeeper leaned on the counter and gave a knowing stare at Kasumi, who felt her face getting hotter.

"It must be a powerful influence indeed if she can get them to take her lead. And to get master thief Kasumi Goto to actually pay credits for an expensive item rather than just pilfer it!"

Kasumi was dumbstruck. He had known all this time and yet allowed her to roam about freely without so much as a passive security scan.

"Your secret is safe with me," he reassured her.

Kasumi exhaled with relief and nodded her thanks. She turned and slowly walked out of the store, almost tripping once as she did so.

_How did he know who I am_, she wondered.

Cadrina Shepard entered the lounge on the _Normandy 2_where Kasumi waited expectantly on her couch.

"There you are!" she said as she stood up to greet the commander "I have something for you!"

Kasumi handed Cadrina a small package in beige wrapping. Cadrina noted its heft.

"What's the occasion, Kasumi?" she asked the thief, "My birthday's not for another month… you didn't steal this, did you?"

"I did not!" blustered Kasumi, "I couldn't if I wanted to."

She looked at the floor and swayed one foot as a child would when it was embarrassed.

"…It wouldn't be right…"

"Must be some gift," observed Cadrina as she tore off the wrapping and dropped it on the couch. She held the book in her hands, staring at its cover and running her fingers over the title. She looked up at Kasumi and then back to the cover.

"Kasumi…" Cadrina gasped.

"You have an amazing father, Shepard," marveled Kasumi "Most military men would publish their memoirs or battle strategies. Your father writes a children's book to commemorate and share the love he has for his daughter."

"He told me he had read this story when he was little and could never find a copy of it," Cadrina chuckled "… but I always knew he was the one who wrote it. I… don't know what to say, Kasumi," she told the master thief with glistening eyes and a smile "Thank you! I…"

Kasumi nodded and held her arms wide. "Come on… you know you want to…"

Cadrina hesitated for a moment and then stepped up and embraced Kasumi, patting her back. As they parted, Kasumi spoke up again.

"I know a great way you can thank me!"

Kasumi paused for a moment. She then clasped her hands together and placed them aside her cheek

"Read it to me?"

Cadrina chortled and shook her head. "…Sure…" she complied and gestured to the couch.

The viewport was open to a grand vista of one of the spiral arms of the Milky Way galaxy as Cadrina sat down on the couch and thumbed open her book. Kasumi followed, stretching out on the couch and laying her head on Cadrina's lap.

"I get to turn the pages!" blurted Kasumi in a childlike voice. Cadrina laughed.

"Yes, little Kasumi!" Cadrina patted Kasumi's head playfully, holding the book out in front. She then cleared her throat and proceeded to read aloud her father's story.

"Alone in the Great Forest was a wolf cub named Tiberas…"

END

Author's random thoughts and notes:

- I can just imagine Joker listening in as Cadrina is reading, becoming too verklempt to speak. EDI asking what's wrong, Joker only managing a squeak or two in response. Then later as Cadrina checks in with him, he snaps back to his normal, snarky persona. The company you keep…

- Although I never describe him in much detail, I had Rene Auberjonois (Odo from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) in mind when I imagined the storekeeper

- While writing the story I had in mind Billy Joel's "Goodnight My Angel" lullaby. I defy anyone to listen to that song and not break down, tear up or be deeply moved. I hope to have some more stories in the future about Dylan Shepard, whom I based on actor William Hurt.


End file.
